


Ghost or Stalker? Perhaps Both!

by AmethystAuthoress



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Flash Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystAuthoress/pseuds/AmethystAuthoress
Summary: Violet keeps seeing a boy with brown eyes and curly blonde hair around her house...but she's not sure if he's a boy at all...WARNING: There's no extremely graphic depictions of violence but there is mention of Violet's self-harm as shown in the first episode of the show.





	Ghost or Stalker? Perhaps Both!

The house was haunted. That was the only explanation. That or Violet Harmon had a stalker.   
Perhaps both.   
Strange things had occured around the house since her family had moved there (aka since her mother discovered that her father couldn't keep it in his pants). The scampering at night and odd objects showing up where she didn't expect were all nothing compared to him though.

The first time Violet noticed the boy was while she was unpacking. She had struggled with one particularly heavy box when she felt cold arms brush past her as a blur with blonde hair took the box from her and rushed it inside. She had thought it was simply a nice neighbor, though her parents somehow failed to notice her helper. She shrugged it off. 

Until the second time. She was in her bathroom, darkness clouding her mind. She tried to focus on watching the red go down the drain and the sharp sting as air hit her wrist. This was better than remembering her stillborn brother and the student barely older than her who her father had plowed into. It could make her forget the absence of friends in her life. Her isolation imposed by her family, who faked cheesy smiles only when they thought she was watching.   
Cold drifted across her wrist, numbing the sting. No, that wouldn't do.   
She had lifted her blade again when she heard the voice clearly.   
"Not that."  
The noise seemed to be breathed against the shell of her ear. She could even feel the cold air of his exhale against her skin, causing her to tremble.   
Her head whipped up in time to spot brown eyes and curly blonde locks.   
No one was there when she turned around. Maybe she was finally losing it.  
Pressing toilet paper into her wounds, she quickly rolled her sleeve down and ran to her room. 

She continued seeing him in small moments. He'd be a face in her window or mirror. He'd be a shadow passing my in her kitchen. He'd have an arm around her waist as she slept. He frightened her...but she also was curious. 

That's what led to her tracking down an old Ouji board and setting it up in her room while her effed up parents had a "date night".   
She had turned off some of the lights and set up candles. Spooky vibes but hey doesn't that attract ghosts...?   
Assuming he was one.   
She takes a deep breathe and closes her eyes.   
"H-hello? Listen, I know that you're there. I've seen you before and I thank you for your help. I just..." She pauses. "I just want to get to know you. I want to see you and speak with you."   
This is so stupid. She's probably just going crazy...but there's a weight on her wrist.   
The air goes colder around her and shifts as a voice speaks against her ear again:  
"Then open your eyes, beautiful."


End file.
